1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet screwdriver, and more particularly to a ratchet screwdriver that has a small volume and easy to carry.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet screwdriver is a convenient hand tool used for fixing or loosening a fastener, such as a screw, hexagonal bolts etc. The conventional ratchet screwdriver has a driving portion and a handle. The driving portion is connected to the handle and has gears transversely mounted inside, the gears are fitted to each other. Because the gears are transversely mounted inside the driving portion, the driving portion will have an enlarged head, and the fitted gears inside the driving portion only allow the ratchet screwdriver to act in one direction. To make the use of the conventional screwdriver be for convenience, another type of the ratchet screwdriver is designed which can act in two directions. However, the driving portion of two directional ratchet screwdriver still has an enlarged head, and such an enlarged head is not easily inserted into a small space.
The present invention provides a ratchet screwdriver to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.